FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a hinge with a closing mechanism, particularly for furniture doors, comprising a first stop member in the form of a hinge arm linked to a second stop member, e.g. a hinge casing, by means of two hinge links, and a retaining member which is mounted in the hinge arm and acted upon by a spring for pressing lon one of the hinge links with a guiding member for creating a closing pressure.